


D.E.A.N.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [8]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, spelt out in verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.E.A.N.

D is for Determined,  
To battle the foes.  
E is for Even,  
While facing your woes.  
A is for Anger,  
You need to let it lie.  
N is for Nuts,  
For Beer, Sex and Pie.

Dean while to your calling,  
You’re true.  
You need to let other things,  
Get close to you.

Loving and devoted,  
As brother and son.  
As friend and partner,  
The list could go on.

But Dean, while life is dangerous true,  
Don’t lose sight of what’s closest to you.  
Angel and demons are always afoot,  
Vampires and wendigos, a monster zoo.


End file.
